Worth It
by Cryin
Summary: Nobody understood Hinata. No one there to practice with him, stand up for him or to tell him he was worth something. Hinata finally met someone that liked him! But one day HInata was pushed off the edge when his boyfriend cheated. Who will be there to save him. Kagehina, Kageyama x Hinata [Angst, Hurt / Comfort]
1. Chapter 1

Hinata never really felt like anyone really understood him. No one was ever there to help him practice, no one was ever there to stand up for him when he was made fun of and no one was ever there to tell him he's worth something. But then a miracle happened! Someone liked him! They started to talk, date, kiss and Hinata felt wanted. But one day Hinata was pushed off the edge when he saw his boyfriend cheat. Can anyone bring Hinata back?

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

I've been sitting on this ledge for hours. My ears have frozen a long time ago, and my hands, they feel gross. While sitting on this ledge watching the cars and people go past, it's like watching millions of tiny ants walk around. Today was supposed to be my birthday, the day where I would finally have a birthday that I can look back at and smile. But it didn't happen. Instead, this may have been the worst day I've ever had. Ha. Funny isn't it. Even though I thought I knew what loneliness was the world goes and puts me back in my place. I sit on the ledge for a couple of minutes when I suddenly hear my phone ringing. I take a look at the caller ID and felt a chill go down my spine at the name displayed.

"Hey, Oikawa-san." I monotonously greeted.

"Hey Hina," I flinched hearing our special name.

Flashback

I was walking home from practicing volleyball by myself again when tears started to form in my eyes. Why doesn't anyone want to practice with me? Am I that horrible of a person? Why am I not good enough for anyone? Will I be doomed to be forever lonely? I walked into the park as I sat down on a bench and started to cry. I desperately started to wipe away tears. But I soon gave up knowing they won't stop until I run out. I sat there silently crying when a volleyball rolled towards me. I looked up and saw a guy standing over me. I quickly started to wipe away my tears hoping he didn't see me crying.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice was so beautiful. I've never heard something like his voice before. His voice, it made me want to hear more. His voice was low and sounded smooth, maybe I can trust him. No, I can't, if we became friends he'll just eventually leave and make me suffer again. And without answering, I quickly nodded and started to make my way out of the park. Suddenly I got turned around and now was facing Wakatoshi. Getting a full view of the man I blushed seeing how handsome the man was. He had luscious brown hair that flowed with every move he made. His dark chocolate eyes that held such warmth enveloped me and drew me in.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay? I saw you crying on the bench by yourself. Can I help with anything?" He said looking worried. I started to feel tears fall from my eyes as I couldn't remember when the last time someone wanted to know how I felt. "Oh, shot! I'm sorry did I say anything wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry I just can't remember when someone last asked how I was. Thank you, I'm really happy you asked." I smiled as happily as I could when suddenly I felt the stranger pulled me into his chest.

"Wait, what stop!" I tried pushing him away but instead, I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Hey, my name is Oikawa Toru! And your name is?"

"Shoyo Hinata."

"Well nice to meet you Hina-chan! I'll be in your care from now on!"

Flashback over

"Hey, Hina? Are you there?" I woke up from my daydream feeling the memory that had hit me and started to tear up.

"Hey Oikawa-san, can you please stop calling me that."

"… Sure." He said a died silence followed his words. Every breath he took could be heard until finally, he began to talk again. "Hey Hinata-kun, I'm sorry I made you cry." I smile as tears began to fall faster down my face.

"No, it's not your fault. It was mine for believing I could be happy."

* * *

Ok so I'm gonna end the story there gosh while I was writing this something just clicked into me because some sad AF music was playing and this is what I came up with. So, I know I had some Oikawa x Hinata, but I promise it's gonna end up as Kageyama x Hinata ❤

-Cyina


	2. Chapter 2

One week later

 **Hinata POV**

The ringing of the phone woke me up as the shrill of the ring intruded my ears. I sat up on the couch and started to make my ways towards my phone that continued to ring.

"Hello?" I greeted groggily.

"Good morning Hina!" I flinched, instantly knowing who had called me.

"Hey, Oikawa-san what do you need this morning?"

"Well Hina, while I was cleaning the house I noticed that some of your stuff was still here so I was just wondering if you wanted me to drop them off or if you wanted to come pick it up." I sighed as he continued to use my nickname but I was too tired to correct him. "Hello? Hina?" I snapped out of my daze as I realized I must have taken too long to reply and took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'll come pick it up. When should I pick it up?"

"Hey Hina, can you actually pick it up today? I'll be helping someone move in the next couple of days so I'll be busy." I sighed knowing that I have to go back to the apartment of where I had caught Oikawa that day.

Two weeks ago

After I finished my classes I left to go back home eager to surprise my boyfriend who had mentioned that he had a surprise for me. As I walked home I smiled as I thought how Oikawa and I had already been together for a full year and this year they were finally going to be able to celebrate my birthday together. I walked up the stairs to our shared apartment and unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" I sang as I walked into the apartment. But when I looked around no one was here. I walked into the kitchen and saw a birthday cake on the table and smiled. 'He got my favorite' I thought as I put my bag down. I walked towards the bedroom for a change of clothes when I heard a voice coming from inside the room. I opened the door and didn't believe what I saw. My boyfriend, the only one to care about me for years, was kissing another person.

"Toru?" I said in the dark room. Oikawa quickly turned around and got off the person he was kissing and started to make his way towards me.

"Hina? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to tell you like this but..." I shook my head as I slowly picked up the shirt on the ground in front of me and handed it to him.

"Can you please put on some clothes, we can talk about this when you're fully dressed." I quickly walked out of the room and walked into the bathroom. I quickly turned on the water and started to splash my face with cold water. After splashing my face a couple more times I wiped my face off and made my way towards the living room. I came to a stop in the living room as I saw Oikawa and his companion holding hands on the couch talking to each other. I cleared my throat and quickly sat on the opposite side of the room as them. The companion Oikawa had with him was also a guy, but this guy he was taller than me, had a lighter brown color hair then Oikawa that stuck up everywhere with a matching pair of dark brown eyes. The guy examined me as I sat down and his facial expression changed guilty for a second before returning to a neutral face.

"Toru, can you please tell me what's happening right now?" I asked quietly as the silence in the room was broken.

"Hina, I'm so sorry you had to find out like this," Oikawa said as his eyes pleaded for forgiveness. "Well you see, this is Iwaizumi and we've been seeing each other for 3 months now." I sighed and looked Oikawa straight in the eyes.

"Did you ever love me?" He flinched when I finished my sentence and I nodded knowing his answer. "Ok, I understand. Thank you." I stood up and started to walk towards the bedroom and took out my suitcase.

"Wait for Hina," Oikawa said as he walked into the room, "just so you know I never wanted to hurt you. I honestly did like you but…"

"No, it's fine," I replied looking at him, "everyone eventually leaves me anyways."

Flashback over

"Hina are you there?" I was broken out of my trance as Oikawa's voice invaded my ears.

"Yeah, I'll pick them up at around 3 or something. Bye, I actually have to go right now."

"Bye Hina, see you later."

* * *

Ending it here cause I felt it was getting a bit long and it seemed like a good place to end! Next chapter will be about Hinata going to Oikawa's house and possibly meeting Kageyama 😉

-Cyina


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata POV**

I need some fresh air. I thought as I changed into some running clothes. I took out my phone and plugged into my headphones clicking into my running playlist and started to run towards the park. I stopped at the water fountain when I saw a building at of the corner of my eye. I turned towards the building and remembered that it was the building I sat on. I ran towards the building and quickly ran up the stairs. Once I reached the top I noticed a guy staring over the edge. He was taller than me but shorter than Oikawa, he had raven black colored hair and was wearing a short-sleeved, navy blue shirt with a pair of black sweatpants. I walked towards him seeing that there's no harm in talking and saw that he was frowning.

"Well hello, don't you have a friendly looking face." He turned around, surprised to see me and looked away. "Hey what's up, what's got you in such a bad mood?"

"Nothing that you would care about." He replied as he continued to stare at the city below. I walked towards the vending machine and bought two milk cartoons.

"Hey catch!" I said as I threw a carton of milk at the stranger.

"Thanks." He said as he started to drink the milk. We stayed standing next to each other in comfortable silence. I was about to ask his name when I looked down at the time and gasped.

"Shot it's almost already 3 I gotta go! It was nice to meet you! Bye!" I said as I ran off. I ran down the stairs as I started to think what I just did. God, I just went up to a stranger and started to bother them. This is why no one likes me! While I was thinking, I hadn't realized I had reached Oikawa's apartment. I walked into the elevator going up to the 2nd floor when I stopped in front of Oikawa's door. I was about to ring the doorbell when I heard voices inside the apartment.

"Oikawa stop, isn't your ex coming?"

"It'll be fine we'll just stop when he comes!"

"Oikawa stop come on. I don't want to do this right now." I heard a small sigh and some rustling as I heard Oikawa talk again.

"Fine Iwa-chan," Flinching at the way Oikawa said the name I continued to listen, "But we'll continue this later." I felt tears built up as I wiped them away and rang the doorbell. A second later Oikawa opened the door and smiled at me. "Hey, Hina-chan! I have your things in a box, do you want to come in an-"

"No, I'm really busy sorry, after this I still have to study for a test. If you just give me my stuff I'll be on my way." Oikawa looked at me with a sad look and nodded as he went inside. I looked into the apartment and saw Iwaizumi sitting on the couch. I smiled politely when he looked over and he did the same. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Oikawa comes back with a cardboard box.

"Hey, are you sure you don't want to have dinner with us? Even though we aren't dating I still want to be friends with you." Oikawa said. I sighed as I shook my head.

"Sorry, Oikawa-san just let me get my life under control first and then I'll get back to you."

"Hey, you can talk to me you know," Oikawa said looking guilty. I smiled and softly replied with thanks and started to walk away. I turn and started walking when I tripped and fell onto something hard. I groaned as I looked up and blushed as I saw I had knocked someone over. I stand up quickly and bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry I should have been looking where I was walking. I'm so sorry." When I was met with silence I looked up to see the stranger from the rooftop. He stood still but snapped out of it when he muttered a small sorry and started to pick up my stuff on the ground. I crouched down to help him, when we finished I looked up and smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for helping! And I'm sorry again that I bumped into you."

"No problem." He said looking into my eyes. I started to blush under his gaze as I looked away.

"Hey what's your na- "

"TOBIO! You're finally here!"

* * *

So, I'm going to end it here! I know that I've been having an okay update schedule but it may get worse because I have a lot of projects to do and I just don't really know if I have the time to write. Thanks for reading and following ❤ Have a nice day

-Cyina


	4. Chapter 4

_One day later_

 ** _Hinata POV_**

 _I slightly groaned when the I felt sunlight on my face, I turned around and bumped into something solid. I was too tired to care and felt that whatever the thing was, it was warm. I scooted closer to the object and snuggled into it, sighing in contentment. After I got comfortable I slowly drifted off back into sleep. The next time I woke up I felt something move and someone talking but I didn't care enough and went back to sleep. Eventually, I decided I had enough sleep and opened my eyes. I yawned feeling satisfied after the best sleep I have ever gotten in years. I tried to rub my eyes when I felt something pinning my arm down. I blink a few times before I can clearly see that the stranger's face that I had met yesterday was right there. I tried to escape quickly trying to get out of the stranger's embrace but failing when the stranger just pulled me closer. I blushed not being able to remember what had happened the night before to be caught in bed with the stranger. I remember going to Oikawa's get my stuff. But what happened afterward. I laid in bed thinking for another 10 minutes. As I laid there I felt the stranger move and I was able to get my arm free. I took my phone and looked at the time. SHOT! IT'S 10:00! I'm going to be late for school! I slowly tried to get up from the bed but the stranger's arms kept me next to him. I blushed as I lightly tapped his arm._

 _"Um excuse me" I whispered as he had no response. "Excuse me," I said a little louder, I tried to shake him as he groaned and turned around letting go of me. Seeing the chance to escape I quickly but quietly got out of the bed. I quickly gathered my things and left the house. I locked the house and put the key into his mailbox and quickly ran back home. Once I arrived home I went to take a shower. As I took my shower I gasped as I remembered what happened._

 _Flashback_

 _"TOBIO! You're finally here!" I turned around to see Oikawa walk towards the stranger and I. Oikawa hugged the stranger and looked at me. "Oh, so I see you've met Tobio!" I stood there unmoving as realization dawned his face, "Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys! This is my kohai Kageyama Tobio! And Tobio this is Hinata Shoyo!" Kageyama stuck out his hand and mumbled a greeting. I also stuck out my hand in politeness as I accused myself and started to walk away. But before I could walk away Oikawa grabbed me._

 _"Hey, now that you met Tobio we should all have dinner at my place! I know you said no but come on! You and Tobio can bond and have dinner at the same time! Please!" I sighed and was about to say no. "See even Tobio wants you to stay! Right?" Oikawa looked over at Kageyama and nudged him. Kageyama looked up and nodded. "See come on!" Oikawa begged, I gave up and sighed nodding a yes. Oikawa cheered as he shouted into the apartment about adding another dish to dinner. Kageyama and I stood there with awkward silence._

 _"So… You know Oikawa." I said breaking the silence._

 _"Yeah. I know him from high school volleyball club." I beamed when I heard volleyball._

 _"OH! I like volleyball too! It's so fine to jump and to spike the ball and go brush!" I saw a small smile on his face before it disappeared._

 _"Yeah, you would be a great libero." I frowned as he also thought I was a libero_

 _"Hey! I don't want to be a libero! I want to hit the ball right at the net and feel it go boom FWAH! And jump above the wall!"_

 _"You're too short to hit that far up!" He argued_

 _"But I can jump super high! I can jump so high that half my BODY IS OVER THE NET!" I argued back, he shook his head unbelievably and snorted. "HEY! What do you not believe me?"_

 _"Hell no! There is no way YOU can jump that high shrimpy!" I glared at the nickname as I stepped closer towards him_

 _"I can too!"_

 _"You cannot!"_

 _"I CAN TO!"_

 _"NO, YOU CAN'T"_

 _"I CAN TOTALLY!"_

 _"WELL THEN PROVE IT!" We both ran out going to the closest gym. We were lucky that the gym was open and we walked in. We played for hours until we were both exhausted._

 _"I totally told you so" I huffed as we walked to the closest convenience store. I took a bottle of water and a pork bun as Kageyama took both out of my hand._

 _"Hey, Bakeyama! Give it back!"_

 _"No I got it you bought me the milk earlier today so this is payback." He said as he walked over to the cashier. I took out my phone and saw that Oikawa had called and texted me a lot. Most of them were questions of where Kageyama and I were. I responded that we had gone to play volleyball and all he did was send a winky face emoji. I shook my head and put away my phone as Kageyama came back. We walked around eating and talking when I looked at the time and realized that it was really late. I groaned realizing I had to walk all the way back and was about to say goodnight to Kageyama when he turned around._

 _"Hey, why don't you just stay at my house tonight? It's really late and dark and running or walking home doesn't seem safe right now." I thought about it and thought that it would be a good idea._

 _"Yeah, thanks, I think I'll take you up on your offer!" I said as we walked into his apartment. After that, we talked for hours and watched volleyball on tv. While watching tv I fell asleep and woke up when Kageyama put me on the bed._

 _Flashback over_

 _Oh, so that's what happened. I got out of the shower and checked my phone. Kageyama had texted me to see if I wanted to go out tomorrow. I replied with a yes and started to get dressed._

* * *

 _Ok, I am so happy that I didn't have any homework today so I was able to write this. And I know I may be moving this a bit fast I'm sorry if you don't like it but I thought it was kinda cute 😉. Welp see you later._

 _-Cyina_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kageyama POV**

I woke up groaning feeling sore all over. As I reached over for my phone I noticed that something was blocking my way. I slightly opened my eyes and saw a fluff of orange hair below my nose. I blushed realizing it was Hinata that I had met yesterday. Even though I didn't really like or talk to anyone, I immediately knew that Hinata would be a good friend. I had never felt so attached to someone that I had just met. I smiled as I felt Hinata move closer to me snuggling into my chest. I happily sighed and pulled him closer, closing my eyes as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up to the doors closing and groaned. I felt around the bed looking for the carrot head as I realized that I couldn't feel anything. I lifted my head in confusion and noticed that Hinata was gone. I sighed wishing that I would have been awake when he had left. I got up to shower and get ready for school, today I was starting a new course and I didn't want to be late. After I got ready, I texted Hinata and asked if he wanted to hang out tomorrow and smiled as he replied yes. I cheerfully walked into university and started to make my way towards class. After two boring classes, I had a free period. I walked around and decided that I wanted some food. I walked into the convenience store and saw a familiar looking head of hair. I followed the hair and saw Hinata! My mood and my energy immediately skyrocketed as I saw Hinata, I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing here?" He turned around surprised but then blinded me with his bright smile and cheerfully responded.

"KAGEYAMA! IT'S SO NICE TO SEE YOU! Thanks for last night by the way!" I blushed remembering last night but my blush quickly went away.

"Yeah, it was really fun last night. Do you have time to hang out? I still have like 30 mins of time before my next class starts." He nodded enthusiastically and went to pay for his food. I grabbed a meat bun off the shelf and a carton of milk and also the pain for my food. We walked around joking and talking for half hour before I looked at the time and noticed that my next class was going to start. "Hey, Hinata my next class is starting I need to get going," I said as he frowned and pouted, he asked what time it was and I told him it was 1:30 and he gasped.

"Shot! I have class now too! What class are you going to?" He asked.

"Oh, I have a new literature class today, my old teacher quit or something and now the classes are mixed up." Hinata gasped and started to jump around. "What's wrong with you?" I asked as he just continued to smile.

"I ALSO HAVE LITERATURE MAYBE WE HAVE THE SAME TEACHER!" He exclaimed loudly, I inwardly smiled at his excitement.

"Don't be stupid dumbass, there are so many classes what are the chances that you and I will be in the same class." Hinata pouted at me and took out his schedule.

"I have Hiroki-sensei what about you?" I opened my schedule and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"I also have Hiro-"

"YEAH, I FINALLY HAVE A FRIEND WITH ME IN A CLASS! LET'S GO RIGHT AWAY!" He said as he dragged me across campus. I stopped him annoyed that he dragged me along with him.

"Hey who said that you were allowed to drag me around?" I argued, he looked at me concerned and scared. I started to feel bad for stopping him.

"Well, I just thought because I was faster that we can get to cla-"

"Hell no! You are not faster than me dumbass!"

"I won last time so obviously, I am Bakeyama!" He retorted with a smug grin on his face.

"WELL, I WANT A REMATCH READY SET GO!" I said as I took off in the way of the classroom. As I was running I heard Hinata screaming behind me of how I cheated.

* * *

Ok, so I'm going to end it here! Thank you for those who favorited and followed this story even though my writing is not very good… And yes, I did reference Hiroki from Junjou Romantica but there will not be a whole story around him. He might appear for a chapter or two but nothing major. I am getting confused on my own posting dates so sorry if this is earlier or later than I was supposed to update!

-Cyina


	6. Chapter 6

**Hinata POV**

Kageyama and I walked out of the classroom with twin bumps on our head and an essay a piece.

"This is all your fault." Kageyama groaned as he rubbed his head wincing. I glared playfully at Kageyama.

"Totally not!" I argued, "You were the one who started talking to me first!"

"No, I wasn't dumbass! You were the one asking me about volleyball and stuff! I was just telling you to be quiet!" I laughed as we continued to argue back and forth. We started to walk towards the convenience store and bought meat buns. We continue to walk as we stop at the park and sit on the bench. "Hey dumbass. I have a question."

"What is it Bakeyama?" He glared at me for the nickname and immediately became serious again.

"So, I've told you how I know Oikawa, but how did you meet him?" I tensed up at the name of Oikawa and started to fidget with my jacket.

"Well I met him in my last year of high school and we just hung out," I said as he looked at me unconvincingly. "Ok, well it was on my birthday and Oikawa saw me and started talking to me. He probably felt bad for me or something."

"Why would he feel bad for you?" He asked confused about why Oikawa would talk to someone out of the blue.

"Well I was all by myself sitting on a bench, I don't know," I replied honestly, it was the truth because I also didn't know the reason why he went up to me that day. I mean I was a random kid sitting on the bench sobbing his eyes out.

"Hey dumbass!" I snapped out of my train of thought as Kageyama waved his hand in front of my face.

"Oi! Don't do that! I was thinking!"

"Well don't do too much of that your tiny pea brain can't handle it!" I growled as I started to bark back insults to Kageyama. We continued to sit and argue as the sun went down and we both ran out of breath. We breathed heavily staring at the other.

"Hey, Bakeyama."

"What dumbass?"

"Can I stay at your place again?" A few moments of silence went past before I saw him nod. We both stood up, a comfortable silence taking over as we started to walk towards Kageyama's apartment. When we arrived at the Kageyama's apartment we remained in silence, I familiarly walked into the bathroom. I was taking my shirt off when Kageyama walked in.

"Hey, Hinata you forgot a towel here. Oh, shot SORRY!" He bowed deeply holding out the towel in front of him. I laughed even though I was seriously embarrassed but took the towel.

"Thanks, Kageyama!" I said as I put the towel down. Kageyama continued to bow for a couple more minutes until I tapped him on the shoulder to see if he had fallen asleep or something. He jumped up and said a random excuse before he bolted out the door. I chuckled to myself thinking how silly Kageyama is when he's embarrassed. I quickly took a shower and went out into the living room. Kageyama was sitting on the couch watching tv when I entered the room. He was sitting cross-legged on the couch with a potato chip in his mouth. He looked over and immediately began to scowl.

"Dumbass can't even dry his hair properly come over here." I was too tired to argue and quickly sat in between his legs. He proceeded to take the towel around my neck and started to dry my hair, after a couple of minutes he was done and patted the spot next to him on the couch. We silently watched the volleyball game before I felt drowsy and fell asleep **.**

* * *

Sorry if this was short! I had a volleyball thing today and homework so I wasn't able to write as much! I'll try to write more next time! Thank you for reading!

-Cyina


	7. Chapter 7

**Kageyama POV**

I was watching tv with Hinata when I felt a weight on my shoulder. I look over to see Hinata sleeping, he had little, quiet snores that filled my ears. I wrapped my arm around Hinata's waist as he started to slide off my shoulder. I watched Hinata sleep for a couple more minutes until I realize how creepy it was and looked away blushing. I stared at the tv intensely as I felt Hinata cuddled into my side. I felt his warmth next to my body and started to feel sleepy. My eyelids started to get heavy as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I woke up with a weight on my chest and a beeping in my ear. I groaned as I took my phone and turned off the alarm. I went to get up but stopped when I saw Hinata still sleeping soundly on my chest. I smiled and started to play with his hair with my free hand as the other one was still wrapped around his waist. After a couple of minutes of playing with his hair, I decided it was time to wake him up. I slowly began to say Hinata's name as I realize who I'm dealing with. This is Hinata! Not my girlfriend! Or boyfriend. Wait if we started to date would we both be boyfriends or would Hinata be the girlfriend. OH NO, Would I be the girlfriend? Hinata started to stir as I was thinking and not knowing what else to do I went next to his face and waited a few seconds.

"DUMBASS IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!" Hinata startled, jumped off the couch and started to groan.

"Bakeyama why couldn't you let me sleep a couple more minutes? Today is Saturday I don't have any classes or anything" I quickly got up and made my way to the kitchen

"Well dumbass you were heavy and I wasn't able to get up so I had to wake you up."

"BS! I'm not that heavy!" Hinata complained as he slowly got up, he rubbed his head and sat back down on the couch. I started cooking breakfast as I heard a big crash behind me. Hinata on the ground stared up at me covered with flower.

"Dumbass! WHAT DID YOU DO?" I quickly tried to go pick him up when I tripped and fell onto something. I quickly looked down to see what broke my fall and saw Hinata staring up at me. Our faces were so close that if I were just a little lower we would have been kissing.

"Heh heh, you're so clumsy now get off of me! You're so heavy!" Hinata said as he pushed me off. "Um, do you have extra stuff I can wear? I think I'm going to grab a shower but you can leave to clothes outside the door." Hinata walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. My heart was pounding at how close Hinata and I were just a second ago. I sat there in shock but quickly went up to go get some clothes for Hinata. I picked up a shirt that was too small for me but couldn't find any pants that would fit him.

"Hey, Hinata!" I yelled from the bedroom

"What?"

"Are you okay with wearing a pair of my boxers? I don't have any pants that would fit you."

"Um sure I guess." I quickly took out the clothes and put them at the door. I then continued to cook breakfast when I heard the water stop.

"Oi! Baka! Remember to dry your hair properly!"

"I got it Bakeyama! You know I'm not a little kid!" A couple of minutes later I placed the cooked breakfast on the table and I heard footsteps.

"Breakfast is ready to time to eat." I turned around to see the cutest thing I've ever seen. Hinata's hair was still wet and dripping on his exposed shoulder because the shirt was too big. The shirt going all the way down to his knee where Hinata's beautiful, slender legs stood. I quickly snapped out of my trance and started to blush. This is my friend! Why am I thinking about him like this? Besides I'm not gay! I would never like a guy! Gosh, I need to get a girlfriend or something! We sat to eat for a couple of minutes when the dryer beeped showing that the Hinata's clothes were ready. Hinata walked into the bedroom while I cleaned up. I sat wondering if I could really have this life with someone. Have breakfast with someone every morning, talk with them, kiss, cuddle, watch tv together and spend time with each other. Hinata walked in with his clothes on and thanked me and said that he needed to go. I sighed as I watched him walk away from the house.

Hinata POV

I walked away from Kageyama's house feeling satisfied. I felt like Kageyama could really be the one! I know that Oikawa was just there but, Kageyama just makes me feel safe. He makes me feel wanted and appreciated. Even though we argue it's a good type of arguing. Last night when I fell asleep I woke up in the middle of the night to see Kageyama had rested his head on my shoulder and had fallen asleep. I watched him sleep for a couple of moments and touched his lips feeling how soft they were. Suddenly his hand grabbed my arm and I froze up thinking that he was mad at me.

Flashback

"Kageyama I'm sorry I didn't mean to, AH!" I said as I was pulled down onto the couch, I clenched my eyes scared of what was happening. I slowly opened my eyes to see that Kageyama had dragged me down on the couch and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to move blushing heavily as Kageyama hugged me tighter. I relaxed in Kageyama's arms and tucked my chin underneath his and closed my eyes sighing happily.

Flashback over

I walked around the park thinking. Maybe Kageyama is gay! Maybe he and I can be together if I told him how I feel. But he probably isn't. I mean even though he hugged me and took care of me doesn't mean that he likes me. But he did hug me, let me wear his clothes and he even was really embarrassed, but anyone would be embarrassed if they saw someone half naked. I shook my head clearing the inner argument I was having with myself. I bumped into someone and immediately said sorry when I looked up it was a guy with brown hair at the top and yellow hair the rest of the way. His appearance and presence both reminded me of a cat.

"Oh, it's fine I probably shouldn't have been playing my game while walking. It's my fault. I smiled realizing that he was a nice guy and introduced myself to him.

"My name is Kenma Kozume."

"Hey what game are you playing?" I asked as I tried to discreetly look at his screen.

"Oh, I'm playing the new Pokemon game."

"Oh! THAT'S SO COOL! Can I play too!"

"Sure."

* * *

Here it is as I promised! A longer chapter! This is one of the longer chapters I've ever written phew. Welp here is a warning next chapter might have a bit of angst 😉 See you there!

-Cyina


	8. Chapter 8

**Hinata POV**

 _3 weeks later_

Kageyama and I had been hanging out for the last 3 weeks now, and I'm sure. I'm sure that I like him! He's always just been there for me and we have so much in common. Shot I'm totally sounding like a teenage girl right now! But honestly Kageyama is so great, he is athletic, can put up with my emotions, can cook but even if he can be a baka sometimes he is still perfect to me. _Maybe I'll confess to him. Maybe soon. Or maybe never._

 **Ding**

I open my phone up to see a text from Kenma. Even though I have only met Kenma for a bit we became really close friends bonding over video games and volleyball.

 _Hey Hinata what's up?_

 ** _I was just planning on going out for a walk or something. You?_**

 _Well I wanted to text you to see if you wanted to go get a new game with me. It's downtown but we can also go get lunch if you want._ I had planned to see if Kageyama was busy or not so we can have lunch or something.

 ** _Um let me text you write back I have to do something right now._** I quickly switched over to my text messages with Kageyama

 ** _Hey Bakeyama! Do you want to play volleyball and eat lunch today?_**

 _Sorry Hinata I'm busy today maybe tomorrow or something._ I frowned disappointed that I wouldn't get to see Kageyama but shrugged it off and went back to texting Kenma.

 ** _Hey Kenma sure l can go let me change and we can meet at our usual coffee shop in downtown._**

 _K._ I quickly went to change and got a backpack and went out on my bike. I see Kenma at our normal table and ordered some food. As we walk towards the game shop I see a jacket that would really fit Kageyama. The jacket was a dark navy blue with dark orange outlines, the jacket also had a small crow in the corner that was black with a small crown. I smiled knowing how awesome it would be to give Kageyama on his birthday.

"Hey Kenma I need to go get something in the store!" Kenma looked up from his phone after checking a text and looked at the jacket.

"Shoyo sorry to say this but I think that jacket would be too big for you."

"Don't worry it's not for me let's go!" I dragged Kenma into the shop and looked around. I went around walking the store to find the jacket but couldn't find one. I frowned and went up to the cashier.

"Um excuse me, the jacket at the front do you have any in stock right now?"

"Sorry sir we just ran out but we can call you when there is more in stock." The worker offered. I shock me head knowing that it was almost his birthday. I politely bowed and said no thanks. I sulked all the way out the store.

"Hey Shoyo why do you want it so bad anyways?" Kenma asked looking at me curiously.

"Oh, it's for a friend's birthday and I thought it would really fit." Kenma remained silent for a minute before speaking up again.

"Well I mean you can hand make it. You would have the present on time and it would be more personal." I brightened at the idea and hugged Kenma.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! LET'S GO BUY THE MATERIAL NOW!" For the rest of the day Kenma and I ran around getting advice for fabrics, logos, stitches and more. But by the end of the day I was so tired I could have fallen asleep standing up. "Thank you for helping me Kenma!" I said as I bowed deeply.

"No problem Shoyo, besides I was also able to get the new game."

"Just remember to feed yourself and to take care of yourself!" I laughed remembering how he had told me he almost fainted from exhaustion, "And also say hi to Kuro for me!" I smiled as Kenma blushed. Kenma and Kuro are childhood friends turned to boyfriends. They have always been close and I have been lucky enough to see the both of them together and see how cute they were!

"Yeah ok, good luck Shoyo!" As Kenma walked off I got super energetic, _when I finish this jacket I'm going to give it to Kageyama and I'm going to confess to him!_ I quickly ran off towards the direction of my house and started to get to work. I spent hours upon hours researching how to sew and how to put a zipper on a jacket. In the process of making the jacket I had poked myself in the fingers a lot and in the end had to wrap all my fingertips. While I was making the jacket Kageyama had asked me out to hangout many times but I had to decline because I was almost out of time. But the day before Kageyama's birthday I was finished! The jacket didn't look perfect but it was in one piece! I smiled as I looked at the product of my hard work and got excited for tomorrow because Kageyama had invited me to his house to celebrate. I put the jacket into a box and smiled, _this took two weeks but if it's for Kageyama the it's worth it!_ I thought as I crawled into my futon not being able to wait for tomorrow to come. When I woke up I realized it was already 11 and I was supposed to meet Kageyama at his house at 1. So, I quickly went to the bathroom to get ready, I changed into casual clothes and brushed me hair. I smiled satisfied with how I look and walk out of the bathroom. I grab the present taking one last look at it and walk out the door. I went to the convenience store and bought two pork buns and walked towards Kageyama's house. As I walked up the stairs I saw Kageyama's door opened and I peeked inside. I dropped the meat bun as I look inside and saw Kageyama kissing a girl. I froze as I started to walk away, _Of course I knew this was going to happen. He's straight why did I fall for him._ Tears started to well up as I walked, texts from Kageyama rang from my phone but I turned it off. I went to the only place I could think of.

"Shoyo? What are you doing here are you doing here?" Kenma stands there with confusion on his face as I rush towards hi. I start sobbing on his chest and Kenma comforted me hugging me and bringing me towards the couch. Once we reached the couch I started to nod off as the day was just too much.

* * *

Welp that's the chapter thanks for reading

-Cyina


	9. Chapter 9

**Hinata POV**

I woke up on a couch and my head cradled in someone's chest. I froze scared that it might be Kageyama when I realized it couldn't be. I looked up to see Kenma's face and started to feel bad. I've been causing too much trouble to people again. I started to get up when I felt someone softly push my head down. Kuroo shushed me and motioned for me to go back to sleep, as I went back down Kenma pulled me closer and I sighed feeling safe.

1 hour later

I wake up again feeling refreshed after the sleep I was able to make up after not sleeping for the past 2 weeks. I sat up to see Kuroo and Kenma walk out of the kitchen, Kenma on his phone like always and Kuroo holding him by the waist from behind. Kuroo turned around to see me and waved, Kenma noticing Kuroo moved looked up and smiled.

"Morning Shoyo! Breakfast is ready! Kuroo made it so it's good!" Kenma started to walk towards the table and sat down. I stood up and smelled miso soup. After thanking Kenma and Kuroo for letting me stay at their house I started to walk around the park. After an hour and my hands had frozen I went back home, I went up the stairs when I stopped seeing a pissed off Kageyama waiting for me at my door. He turned around glaring at me and stomped towards me, he grabbed my arm and took out my keys from my jacket pocket and unlocked my doors. I still was in shock when Kageyama had pulled me into the room, he was about to start yelling when he noticed how cold I was.

"Dumbass you're so cold what were you doing all night? Staying out? Go take a shower and warm up! I'll make some soup for you." He pushed me towards the bathroom and started to get in the kitchen, I started to take my shower as I started to remember Kageyama kissing the girl. After I finished shower I made sure that my hair was dry so I don't have to bother Kageyama anymore. I went out to find Kageyama in the kitchen over a pot of soup, I pushed him aside and started to attend to the soup.

"Kageyama I got it you can go home thanks for getting the soup ready," I said coolly as I didn't look at Kageyama. Kageyama suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me dead in the eyes.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU DUMBASS! YOU DIDN'T COME TO HANGOUT FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND THE FEW WEEKS BEFORE THAT YOU KEPT ON SAYING YOU WERE BUSY! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG!"

"I was just busy with things over the past few weeks what are you so angry about?" I replied trying to remain calm.

"WELL, OF COURSE, I WOULD BE WORRIED IF MY BESTFRIEND WAS TO DISAPPEAR ON ME! I WANTED TO INTRODUCE YOU TO SOMEONE AND YOU J-" I got angry when Kageyama almost said that he was about to introduce his girlfriend.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND! THIS IS WHY I WASN'T THERE AT YOUR PARTY! I SAW YOU MAKE OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND SO I LEFT!" I screamed back as I started to wipe away tears, Kageyama softened for a split second before he went back to glaring and confusion.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CARE IF I HAD A GIRLFRIEND OR NOT! IT'S NOT LIKE SHE WOULD GET IN THE WAY OF US HANGING OUT OR ANYT-"

"IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING LIKE YOU!" Everything froze as the words came out of my mouth, I started to panic as Kageyama just stood there not saying anything. Kageyama suddenly looked up with sad eyes and I knew what he was going to say next. It was the same look as someone when they would say how they couldn't be friends with me anymore or how they couldn't be bothered with me anymore. So, all I did was get ready for pain.

"Hinata," Yup it's coming I thought as I clenched my eyes "I just don't see you that way… I'm… straight. That's why I have a girlfriend" Somehow Kageyama saying that sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me. But I just hung my head in shame and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry to be rude but can you please get out?" Kageyama started to protest when I looked at him tears running down my face. He slowly got up and walked towards the door taking one last look at me before I closed and locked the door. I slid down the door and started to cry loudly, I didn't care if the neighbors heard or if Kageyama heard I just need it all out. So I cried harder, I cried for all the times that someone said they couldn't, I cried for all the times that I couldn't and I cried for love. Why is there no one who's willing to love me?

Kageyama POV

What the fuck did I just do?

* * *

Ok I wrote this right after failing a test and I started crying and feeling sad and depressed but I felt so much better after my friends helped me out. If anyone is feeling depressed or sad or anything talk to a friend or a trusted adult to make sure you're ok. Thank you for reading!

-Cyina


	10. Chapter 10

**Kageyama POV**

I was frozen in shock as I realize what I had just done. Why did I reject Hinata? Just a few weeks ago I had said that I like Hinata. I mean I was just around him too much but without him, I got a girlfriend. That must mean that I'm, straight right? I was about to walk away when I heard loud sobbing, my heart clenched for some reason. I stood there for a couple of minutes before my phone rang, I took a glance at my phone and saw Hidemi. I met Hidemi about a month ago, we had met at the library when she came over to me and pulled me aside. She confessed to me that day and I accepted, after that we went on a couple of dates. I mean I like her, I think, she has long brown hair with coffee brown hair. She has small pink lips, fair skin and she had a beautiful smile. Whenever we go on dates we would have a good time, she would talk and I would answer. I mean that's good, right? Before my birthday, I was so excited for Hinata to meet Hidemi.

Flashback

I had just set the food on the table when I heard the door ring. I walked towards the door looking at who it was and saw that it was Hidemi. I opened the door and greeted her, she greeted back with a bright smile. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down kissing me hard on the lips. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed back, as we kissed she started touching lower before I heard a thud outside. I tried to look but Hidemi just turned me away, after a couple more minutes she stopped and looked up at me blushing.

"Hey happy birthday!" She said as she went on her tiptoes to kiss me on the nose. I smiled because of how pure she is and guided her towards the table, she excused herself to the bathroom and I went towards the door. I looked outside realizing that I had left the door open and I went to close it, I looked around and saw a meat bun on the ground near the door and went pale. What happened why is this here? Who brought this to me? I wondered as I grabbed the meat bun, I walked back to the table and stopped when I realized who it could be. Shit! Was Hinata here? Did he see me making out with Hidemi? I frantically thought as I stopped once again. Wait why do I care if he saw Hidemi and me? It's not like he and I are dating or anything. I sighed at the thought and felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist. I turned around and saw Hidemi hiding her face in my back, she rubbed her face against my back as she hugged me.

"Hey what's the matter Tobio?" I flinched at the name but looked down at Hidemi.

"Nothing I was just thinking I need to check my phone for something." I quickly went to go grab my phone and looked at my messages. No new messages were shown and I got worried, maybe Hinata was here. But why wouldn't he text me? So, maybe he wasn't here, but then why wouldn't he text me saying he couldn't make it. I quickly texted Hinata asking where he is, after that didn't work I started to panic and started calling him. After about 7 calls Hinata's phone didn't ring, I started getting worried about where Hinata was and got worried thinking of what could've happened to him.

"Hidemi I'm sorry my friend was supposed to come and he's not answering his phone I need to go find him." Hidemi looked disappointed but nodded and quickly gave me a kiss. I ran out going everywhere I thought he might have been, the ledge, the park, and my last resort, Oikawa.

"HEY OIKAWA!" I shouted as I knocked on his door, I heard groaning and saw the door open with a grumpy Oikawa.

"What the hell do you want Tobio-chan, it's the middle of the night and you're bothering me." I grabbed his shoulders and started to shake.

"Do you know where Hinata is? He's not answering his phone he didn't text, and he didn't even tell me that he wasn't going to celebrate with me today." Oikawa tilted his head and smiled.

"What Tobio-chan? Is our sweet, straight Tobio-chan in love with Hina-chan?" I growled at the nickname and glared at him.

"What the hell Oikawa you can go and fuck off," I said as I left, I walked around still looking for Hinata and decided that I should just go home and wait for Hinata at his house the next morning.

Flashback over

But I never imagined that this would happen, I mean Hinata is one of the best friends I've ever had and now just because he likes and I got a girlfriend we're not going to be friends anymore. I clenched my fist and started to feel the regret, I should have just not said anything and told him to give me some time. I shouldn't have said it so suddenly now he's going to think I hate him or something. Maybe I should give him some time I mean he has to talk to me at school.

A week later…

Stupid baka I haven't seen him in a week, HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? I mean he still goes to class but all he does is sit on the opposite side of the classroom and then when I go up to him he runs away. Dumbass, I mean even Hidemi knows something's wrong. I sigh as I walk out of the class, when I walk out I see Hinata standing outside the door.

"Kageyama! How've you been! I'm sorry I haven't been able to hang out! I've been so busy you won't even believe!" Hinata said as he rambled on about his schedule, I stand there in shock as Hinata was talking to me.

"HOLD UP BASTARD!" I yelled, everyone started to look at us and I dragged Hinata away. "What the hell dumbass why are you acting like everything's fine?" Hinata looks at me with a curious look and replies.

"Would you rather me to be mad and be sad about you not accepting me? Besides having you as a friend is way more important to me than losing you because of what I blurted out." I blushed and thought that it made sense, I mean I also value Hinata as a friend and I really didn't want to stop being friends.

"Ok fine, so what have you been up to?" Hinata quickly took a deep breath and happily recounted his events. \

* * *

Ok so here's the thing, I was playing volleyball and jammed my fingers really bad so I might not be able to type as fast or as much as I usually can so sorry if my chapters slowly get shorter and shorter…

-Cyina


	11. Chapter 11

**Hinata POV**

It aches. _Why does my heart ache so much?_ I walk over to Kageyama's class to wait for him when I see him and a girl holding hands. I quickly hid hoping they wouldn't see me, I took my phone out and messaged Kageyama a lame excuse and ran towards the exit. When I finally stopped running I was in front of a bookstore, I curiously walk into the bookstore to see a giant in the store. I looked up in amazement to see a guy taller than Oikawa who toward the same height as the bookshelves, he had brown hair and golden glazed brown eyes. He turned around and stood there, I awkwardly try to move away from the shop when he walked straight up to me. Startled I sprinted out of the shop, eventually, I ran out of breath and stopped. When I crouched down I saw a shadow over me, I slowly turned around to see the same guy. I sat there scared when he leaned closer, he stopped right in front of my face and I shut my eyes in fear. When nothing happened, I opened my eyes, the guy stood there blushing still staring at me.

"Can I help you with anything." I stuttered out as they guy continued to stare at me, he quickly straightened up and cough, looking away.

"Um, I just wanted to know if you went to the high school volleyball games." I curiously looked at him wondering what expression he had and I realized that I KNEW THIS GUY!

"HEY! I remember you! Didn't my school go against yours during high school! Hmmm your name, hmmm." I sat there thinking, he tried to answer the question when I put my hand in his mouth. I continued to sit there and think. After a while I started to remember him, isn't it something Waka… OH, I TOTALLY REMEMBER!

"I remember you! You're Wakizashi Ushijima! You were like the best during high school! But we totally beat you! I cheerfully remembered as he removed my hand. "Wow, you still remember me it's been years! And besides, we only played like once." I laughed and looked down, and immediately gasped.

"WOW! YOU'RE HANDS ARE SO BIG!" His hands were double the size of my hands but I thought it would be obvious because of him being double my size. He laughed and we continued to hang out the entire day until it got late and I had to go. We exchanged phone numbers and promised to hang out again. As I walk home I saw a couple stumbling into an alleyway and decided to stay away, but as I was walking I heard someone moan out Kageyama's name. I froze and ran faster than I have had before and made it home in record time. Once I return home I quickly went to my bed and hid under the blanket, after about 30 minutes I got up and slowly got ready to bed. As I came out of a shower I started drying my hair when I remembered how Kageyama used to dry my hair. I started to tear up thinking about what's been happening the past few weeks, my legs felt weak and I fell down and started to silently cry. I slowly made my way to my bed and collapsed crying myself to sleep. The next day I woke up with a headache having slept with wet hair and my bed hair everywhere. I took a look at my phone to see it was Saturday and I didn't have any classes, I took my phone and texted Kageyama to see if he wanted to hangout. After a couple of minutes, he said I couldn't, I sadly replied ok and went to work cleaning my house. I first did laundry that had been piling up over the last couple of weeks, then I went to do the dishes, after dishes I decided to try to clean my room with no success. And finally, I ended up at the closest I opened the closet to see a complete mess I sighed and started to clean. Almost halfway through cleaning the closet I hear my phone ring, I quickly ran to my phone hoping it was Kageyama but it was Wakatoshi, I answered the phone and greeted the man.

"Hello, Wakatoshi-san how are you doing this morning?" I asked as I walked back over to the closet.

"Um, Hinata-san it is already the afternoon." I took a look at the clock to see that it was true, I had been cleaning for a solid 6 hours without breakfast or lunch. My stomach suddenly rumbled loudly and I started to blush when I heard a chuckle from Wakatoshi.

"Well I'm guessing that you've forgotten to eat lunch, would you like to join me to eat lunch? Anything you want to eat in particular?" I wondered where we should go and thought of the ramen place right across from the game store.

"Sure! Do you want to go out for ramen? It's near downtown right next to a game store!" He confirmed and we decided to meet in 30 minutes, I quickly ran to go get dressed, after I got dressed I picked up my bike and started pedaling towards downtown. I arrived 20 minutes later to discover that Wakatoshi was already standing outside the shop, he noticed me right away and waved hi. I cheerfully waved back and started to make my way towards him. We made easy conversation and walked into the shop, we both ordered the house special and relaxed as we just talked and ate. After about an hour we walked out, when we made it out the door I saw Kageyama with his arm around his girlfriend's waist. I immediately turned away and walked in the opposite direction, forgetting about Wakatoshi entirely I continued to walk. Tears threatening to spill I just walked back to my safe spot, when I finally reached the park and the familiar looking bench I collapsed onto the bench. After a couple of minutes of silent tears, I finally felt that someone had been rubbing my back and comforting me, I turned around to see Wakatoshi and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't want you to see me like thi- ah!" I yelped as he brought me into his embrace, he rubbed my back and I just let the warmth engulf me.

"It's fine if you want to cry, just cry I'll still be here." He comforted as I couldn't help crying at those words, I cried until I grew too heavy and I just fell asleep. When I woke up I was on a soft mattress with something hard under my head I cuddled into the warmth and looked up to see Wakatoshi. I just laid there watching Wakatoshi's chest go up and down, breathing in and out, I felt calmed by the pattern and went to put my ear over his heart. His heart had a small thud sound, it was relaxing, it was comforting and I slowly slipped back into sleep.

* * *

Ok just to be clear I don't ship Wakatoshi x Hinata, I can see why people do but I personally do not. I decided to use Wakatoshi because I feel like he would have this chemistry with Hinata, but I'm not saying that this is how is! I'm not saying that AT ALL! This Wakatoshi and everyone else in this story is all altered one way or another by me! So, sorry if you don't think this is very realistic to what the real Anime characters are like. Oh and by the way we hit 10k words! Are you guys sick of the story and want me to end it sooner or what? Thanks for reading ❤

-Cyina


	12. Chapter 12

**Hinata POV**

I woke up to see that Wakatoshi was no longer in bed, I stood up and saw a shirt on the bed with a note attached to it.

 ** _Please use this shirt when you have wake up_** ****

 **** ** _~ Wakatoshi_**

I smiled at the note and went into the bathroom to change, now that I'm not crying and conscious I saw that Wakatoshi's apartment was pretty big. I changed into the shirt realizing it was too big I smiled remembering Kageyama's shirt, a couple of minutes later I walked out the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen Wakatoshi was sitting at the table staring down at his phone, I sat down startling him and greeted me.

"Good morning Hinata-san." He said as he put down his phone, he silently unwrapped all the food. After we had finished eating the food Wakatoshi stood up to clean up when I pushed him down back to his seat and picking up the dirty plates.

"No Wakatoshi-san I got it don't worry about it! Thank you for the meal again it was really good!" As I cleaned up the plates I heard someone come up behind me, I put away the last dish and felt arms go around my waist and a head tucked into my neck. "Um, Wakatoshi-san? What are you doing?" I said as I shivered at the feeling of human contact, he just stayed there standing and hugging me. After a couple of minutes I was getting tired and wanted to move towards the living room but Wakatoshi held me there and stayed silent. Wakatoshi finally spoke when he muttered something into my neck, the vibrations sent another set of shivers down my back causing me to flinch. Not hearing what he said I asked him to speak a little louder, he again mumbled something into my neck, his lips touching my neck making it feel more intimate. I gulped asking him to say it once more when he quickly turned me around and looked into my eyes with a serious face.

"Hinata-san ever since high school I've seen you in the stands watching the games, but you seemed so lonely. But when someone spiked you always had this shine in your eyes, and after the game when we lost you came up to me and told me good job and to continue. You are what has motivated me until now. I've become a pro volleyball player just because of you, you inspired me and pushed me towards being a volleyball player. All these years when I wanted to quit I would think of your face and what you said to me whenever I thought of giving up. So thank you and I just want to see you are my first love and I'll hope you'll accept me." I couldn't move, I don't understand. Should I? I mean my heart is broken maybe he can help me fix it, I've only known him for a few days, but he's thought of me for so long. What would Kageyama think? No, Kageyama doesn't care anymore. Besides Wakatoshi is actually gay or at least he likes me, and I mean he makes me happy. What should I do? I took a deep breath and closed my eyes after I ran through all my sudden thoughts I came to a conclusion and laid my hands on his shoulder.

"Wakatoshi, I really like you too but I just got my heart broken and I don't know if I'm just using you to feel better. I don't want to use you for that so please give me time." He nodded and gave me a hug I accepted him and stood there before cuddling into his shoulder and closed my eyes. We stood there the whole day and just sat down getting to know each other, hands never letting go of each other. And we talked until the sun set and fell asleep together when the sun started to rise.

Kageyama POV

"Please leave a recorded message after the beep… BEEP"

"Hey baka, I've been calling you all day pick up your phone!" I sighed in frustration as Hinata once again didn't pick up his phone. Damn dumbass what happened to you? Why aren't you answering my phone? Are you mad that we didn't get to hangout the other day? I shook my head and went to the fridge to grab a drink. I felt a bad feeling go through my body but brushed it off. But for the rest of the night, the bad feeling stayed with me until the next morning.

* * *

Sorry, it's a bit short I'm not going to have time to post long chapters for the next update sorry! I hope you'll forgive me ❤

-Cyina


	13. Chapter 13

**Kageyama POV**

 _That dumbass hasn't answered all weekend and we didn't have class together Wednesday, WHERE THE HELL IS HE!? Screw him for making me worried, you know what I HOPE something happened. Stupid dumbass making me worried._ I walked into the classroom to see Hinata in our usual spot staring down at his phone. I stormed up the stairs went straight up to Hinata and hit him on the head and proceeds to start hitting Hinata everywhere. Hinata managed to escape, looking startled and holding his hands up as if they were going to fight. I breathed heavily staring at Hinata and grabbed him by his ear, he struggled at first but then gave up as I dragged him back to our spot.

"Dumbass where the hell were you the weekend? I couldn't get in touch with you the entire weekend you bastard." I said as I continued to drag him towards our seat, once we've sat down I let go of his ear and glared at him. He rubbed his ears, which had turned red, and glared at me when he started to pout.

"I've just been busy idiot, you didn't have to hurt me." I glared at him again thinking of his reason and finding something wrong.

"What were you busy with? The weeks before my birthday you were busy, and after my birthday you were busy, what the hell are you busy with?" He looked away blushing, but I wasn't going to stand for it and turned him around. I silently asked him one more time what he was busy with when his phone rang, he quickly broke out of my grasp and checked his phone. When he looked down at his phone he smiled and started typing, I frowned wondering who he was talking to. After a couple of seconds the bell rang and Hiroki-sensei walked into the room with his usual scowl. I tried to nudge Hinata to get him to get off his phone to be met with a scowl and a glare, I held my hands up and went back to listening to the sensei. And a few seconds later sensei noticed Hinata wasn't listening, like I predicted, and proceeded to throw a book at Hinata's head. Hinata hissed and looked up from his phone and froze in fear as he realized who had thrown the book at him. Hinata put down his book and picked up his book when sensei started to shout at him. I snickered at him and he kicked me in return causing me to grunt and him to start laughing. We continued to silently jab at each other when we laughed too loud and got punished by having pieces of chalk thrown at us. When class ended Hinata picked up his phone again and quickly headed out, curious of what he could be doing I decided to follow him. When I was just about to follow him out, Hidemi stopped me. Hidemi out her hand on my chest stopping me and looked up about me with her big brown eyes.

"Hey Tobio. How are you doing today?"

"Um I'm fine but uh Hidemi I actually need to be somewhere right now." I said as I looked around for Hinata, but as I was about to leave Hidemi grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. I stood there following her lead, eventually we broke apart and she stared up at me.  
"We have a date today and you want to blow me off? What do you have someone else?" She asked with a hurt expression, I quickly reassured her not and said I would go with her. In the back of my mind I felt a little bit of regret but followed HIdemi. We walked all the way to downtown holding hands and just talking, but when we were walking past the game store I saw Hinata. I was about to call out to Hinata but then I saw what Hinata was doing. He wasn't alone, a guy taller than me was walking with him, after a few seconds I remembered who the guy was. _HOLY SHIT! That's Wakatoshi Ushijima! He's that pro-volleyball player! But why is he with Hinata? How do they know each other?_ Hidemi was about to drag me away when I completely stopped and my brain stopped functioning. Why was Wakatoshi Ushijima, the famous volleyball player, kissing Hinata? I started to get mad, _what right does he think he has to be able to touch what's mine? Bastard get off of him,_ I angrily thought as I started walking over towards them. I felt Hidemi try to pull me back but I gently but quickly shook her off and continued to stalk over towards Hinata. With fire in my eyes and a voice encouraging for me to continue and take back what's mine, a few more steps and I was right there next to Hinata. I glared at Wakatoshi as the two broke away from the kiss and grabbed Wakatoshi by the collar. Walatoshi being caught off guard didn't fight against me and I took the chance and punched him in the face. While Wakatoshi is groaning on the ground I took Hinata's hand and started to drag him away from Wakatoshi. I started dragging him far away, even though he struggled I didn't care I kept going. I kept going until I felt like we were far enough, and unconsciously I had dragged us away to a park. I grabbed Hinata and slammed him against the slide.

"Who the fuck was he and why did you guys kiss?" I growled out as I stared down at Hinata, at that moment I didn't care what the hell I made Hinata feel. All I knew was that I was mad, and angry and somehow betrayed. Hinata's face suddenly tensed up and started to snarl and glare at me.

"What do you mean who the fuck was he? Why do you care?! You were the one WHO REJECTED ME IT WAS NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! SO, KNOW YOUR DAMN PLACE AND GET OUT OF MY FACE!

"WELL IT IS MY BUISNIESS BECAUSE YOU"RE MINE AND HE'S JUST TOUCHING WHAT BELONGS TO ME! WHAT RIGHTS DOES HE HAVE TO TOUCH THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO HIM?" I screamed in his face without thinking about it. But the second those words came out I regretted it as Hinata's face became angrier.

"What the hell right do you have to call me yours? I'm not a possession and I gave you a chance but you, not me, but you were the one who said no. You cannot blame me for looking for someone else who will actually love me. So, you can shut your mouth and better stop talking shit about my boyfriend you bastard, you don't have a say in who I date. You will always be my friend but you will not control me and you will not interfere in who I date. But you know what you can do? You can go stay with your girlfriend, who you rejected me for, and let me date my boyfriend you understand?" I nodded in fear, I had never seen Hinata so serious and mad before. But after a couple of minutes Hinata walked away and left me in the park alone. As I watched him walk away I felt like part of my heart was teared away. I felt like something important was slipping through my finger, the pain and ache too much for my body to handle I crumpled onto the ground sobbing into the woodchips clutching the left side of my chest in my hand.

* * *

YES, I barely made it on time but I did it! And yes, I totally went there, don't worry it's still gonna be KageyamaxHinata… or is it? Muwhahahahaha! And I kind of didn't have time to proof read so sorry…

-Cyina


	14. Chapter 14

**Hinata POV**

I can't breathe, _Why, is Kageyama doing this to me? Why does he want to make fun of me, he already rejected me and now he's getting upset that I have a boyfriend? Boyfriend? Is that what Wakatoshi and I are?_ My phone rang, I opened my phone and checked to see that Wakatoshi was calling me. Worry was going through my vein as I remembered that Kageyama had hurt him. I quickly oicked up my phone and greeted Wakatoshi.

"Are you okay? Are you too hurt? Did you bleed? I'm so sorry that you got punched in the face. Did you have to go to the hospital?" I was about to ask 10 more questions when Wakatoshi stopped me and started to chuckle.

"Hinata I'm fine, I promise I just got a little bit bruised. I'm not that weak I'll be fine." He said, I sighed in relief.

"Do you want me to come over, you know what I am coming over and we can have dinner together!" I closed my phone when he confirmed and started running towards his house. When I arrived Wakatoshi was standing there waiting for me, I gasped as I saw that his face now carried a black and purple bruise. I quickly stepped up to him and without greeting touched the bruise.

"Oh, shit was this Kageyama? I'm so sorry my friend did this to! And what are you doing outside? You're going to catch a cold! Go inside now!" Wakatoshi tried to argue but I ended up just pushing him into the apartment and going straight into the kitchen. I took out an egg from the fridge and started to boil water in a pot. Wakatoshi wandered into the kitchen and hugged me from behind, I swatted at his hands not wanting him get burned. Wakatoshi grumbled and pouted as he walked out of the kitchen, I laughed and took out the now boiled egg. I put everything back in its spot after I cleaned them and went out to the living room where Wakatoshi was watching tv. I took a paper towel around the egg and put the egg on top of his bruise. After I put the egg on the bruise I went up to Wakatoshi and cuddled into his side. I heard Wakatoshi chuckle and put his arm around me, we continued to watch tv until it was dark. I was half-asleep when I felt Wakatoshi pick me up and bring me to bed, when he set me down on the bed I groaned as I felt his warmth leave me. He then slipped into the bed bringing me closer to his chest, he played with my hair and I curled into him even more. After a while I fell asleep to Wakatoshi's heartbeat, the next morning when I woke up Wakatoshi was still in bed sleeping and I took a minute to look at Wakatoshi's face. He looked so peaceful when asleep, even though when he's around me he's always smiling I know that he is actually very serious. I've seen him on tv a couple of times, he's a great hitter and he's even the captain for his team. While I was thinking Wakatoshi had woken up and was smiling softly at me, we greeted each other and started to talk. We continued to talk until my phone rang telling me that it was time for me to go to school, I groaned realizing that I had class with Kageyama today. Wakatoshi kissed me on the head and started to get ready for the day, _I just have to last today and then it'll be vacation_ I thought as I brushed my teeth. I walked out of the house and walked towards the school, when I walked into the room I noticed that Kageyama wasn't in our regular seat and thought that I got lucky. Throughout the class I started to miss the talks Kageyama and I had during class, when class ended I walked out of the class and went to the convenience store. I sadly picked up a meat bun thinking of Kageyama and got anger. _No, he was the one who hurt Wakatoshi! Why should I be missing him? Well at least I have 3 weeks away from Kageyama for vacation and after that maybe we could work something out._

2 weeks later

I was walking around my house when my phone rang, I picked up my phone and saw that Oikawa was calling me.

"Hello Oikawa-san how are you doing?" I greeted as I walked into the kitchen, I grabbed a drink from the fridge and opened the bottle.

"Hey Hina-chan, I'm doing fine but have you seen Tobio?" I thought about it and noticed that I hadn't seen him in a while.

"Um, no I haven't. Why? Is there something wrong with him?" I asked, _shot did something happen to him? I don't want our last conversation for us to be arguing._

"Uh, yeah no one has seen him for the past 2 weeks ago and I just wanted to ask if he was with you." I froze in fear, _where did he go? Is he ok?_

"Um, I can look out for him. Thanks for telling me Oikawa-san."

"Thanks, Hina-chan bye!" I hung up and started to change into running clothes, _where are you Bakeyama?_

* * *

Wow I actually wrote this! I was starting to lose interest in this fic but you know what I'm just going to finish this! I might write more because I've had so many one shots in my head while I try to go to sleep! So, I might write one shots but not before I finish this one! Thanks for reading!

-Cyina


	15. Chapter 15

**Hinata POV**

I was panting as I run around looking for Kageyama, But I just couldn't find him. I had gone to the park, his house, the school, and I even went to the nearby areas looking for him. Even though I was tired I kept on pushing myself to find him, _I can't let him think that I hate him! I have to clear things up with him._ As the hours past I kept running until I was exhausted and my legs started to shake, threatening to fall from beneath me. But I kept on pushing myself, about 4 hours later the sun was coming up and I still hadn't found Kageyama, I started to tear up at the thought that Kageyama had gone missing and started to panic. Throughout the night as I ran I had called Kageyama, but he didn't pick Finally up. Call after call after call, he never picked up. But my phone rang, Wakatoshi was calling me, I felt an ache when I declined his calls and continued calling Kageyama. During the early afternoon, or what it seems to be early afternoon I couldn't tell, my phone had run out of batteries and my legs were begging for a rest. As I reached an apartment complex I sat down on a bench nearby and started to regain my breath, as I sat there I started to cry of frustration, _where the hell is this bastard. No one has seen him in weeks and I've been looking all day for him. He went answer his phone and he's ignoring everyone that cares about him!_ As I start to wipe away my tears I hear a familiar sounding laugh, I listen closely to find out that the laugh was coming from behind me. When I turn around I see a healthy Kageyama with his girlfriend under his arm and casually strolling down the road. I froze. _This bastard stopped talking to everyone, ignores everyone, hides from everyone, but his girlfriend._ I stand up, fuming, and start walking back home. My legs burn from walking again but I don't care, _fucking bastard thinks just because he has a girlfriend she's the only one who cares about you. Fucking prick doesn't even know that I had spent so long looking for him. I fucking hate people like him, abandons people like their fucking trash. Well fuck you._ As I walk the only thing I could think of is that I hate him. _I hate Kageyama. I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM._

 **Kageyama POV**

I was talking with Hidemi as we walked out of her apartment, we were walking to the movies for our date. When we arrived, I told Hidemi to go find our seats first as I went to buy the food, while I was buying our food I saw someone familiar out of the corner of my eye. I turn around to see Oikawa, so I quickly turn around and try to escape him. But before I could Oikawa saw me and was shouting my name, I tried to ignore him but he wouldn't take it and caught up to me.

"WOW! TOBIO! I haven't seen you anywhere! No one has seen you in days! Are you ok? What happened? Where were you? Are you hurt? What are you doing here?" All these questions were annoying me, I stopped him and took a deep breath.

"I was with my girlfriend Hidemi since break, we've been hanging out at her apartment, I'm not hurt and I'm here on a date with my girlfriend can I leave now?" I asked frustratingly as he just continued to stare at me.

"Wow Tobio GOT A GIRLFRIEND! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE THE DAY! I'm so proud of you! Wait what happened with your phone? I've tried calling you several times." I sighed and pinched my nose, looking at the time noticing that I will be late to the movie if I didn't leave now.

"I lost my phone and had to get a new one I don't have anyone's number. I have to go now or else I'll miss it. I'll get your phone number later bye." I quickly walked away from Oikawa and into the theater, when I walked in and the screen was displaying the new movie trailers. I went to sit next to Hidemi, giving her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down, and handed her the bag of popcorn. When the movie was over I treated Hidemi to dinner and went back to her apartment. At her apartment, she showered first before I went into the shower, after I showered I saw Hidemi on the bed on her phone. I went up behind her and hugged her from behind. She giggled and turned around cradling my head, after a couple of minutes of cradling I went up to her and kissed her, she pulled me closer and we continued into the night. **_(I'm sorry I can't write stuff like that I would feel sick if I did… Sorry for all the M content readers.)_** When I woke up I kissed Hidemi''s check and put on a pair of pants and went to make breakfast. Once I finished breakfast I went to the bedroom to wake Hidemi up, when she wasn't waking up I started to kiss her and we played for an hour. When we finished playing, breakfast was cold and it was almost lunch so we decided to go out for lunch. And for the next week it was the same routine, when school came back around I groaned and not let Hidemi out of my arms. She giggled and playfully fought against me and eventually gave up. I groaned about school and Hidemi suddenly turned around at me.

"Why are you so nervous and resistant of school? Don't you have that one friend with orange hair that hangs out with you a lot?" I froze at the thought of Hinata and hid in the crook of Hidemi's neck, she patted me on the head and put her chin on my head. "Are you ok? Are you guys fighting about the guy you punched? You guys should make up, even though you punched that guy you and the orange dude are still friends! Don't lose a good friend." I silently nodded and reluctantly got out of bed not wanting to leave Hidemi's warmth, we got ready together and walked to the university. I walked her off to her class and started to slowly walk towards mine, _no I don't have to be nervous, both Hinata and I are adults we can handle this and we can just talk it out._ I took a deep breath and walked into the lecture hall, I quickly took a seat in my regular spot and waited for Hinata. But he never went into the class, during the whole class I was distracted and got shouted at a lot but I didn't care. _Where was Hinata?_ I wondered as I walked out of the class, the bell had just rung and there was no sign of Hinata, I shrugged and thought he was just absent and went to pick up Hidemi from her class.

* * *

Ok, I'm going to end it here! Look I wrote so much more because I'm actually interested in the story again! And btw I think this is going to be a long story XD but I don't think it will be longer then let's say 25 chapters… maybe I'm not sure… Thanks for reading!

-Cyina


	16. Chapter 16

**Hinata POV**

I have managed to avoid Kageyama for a month now and I feel… relieved. Maybe it's because I was finally able to stop looking at the one I like all day but actually look at someone in front of me who actually likes me. For the past month Wakatoshi and I have been getting along well and our relationship is also going well! Actually fantastic! We've started to talk about moving in with each other and we've also been talking about taking a vacation together. And it only took me changing my literature class, which was one visit to the office. I walked into my literature class to see that my regular spot was taken by Kageyama. Wait Kageyama? _Why is he here? He shouldn't be here right now?_ I checked my watch to see that it was my time for literature class and slowly crept the exit.

"DUMBASS!" I heard shouted across the room, I bolted out of the room and ran towards my house. I ran up the stairs to hear Kageyama shout from behind me again, panicking I opened my door and pushed my body against it. But Kageyama had a hand in the door and started to pry open the door.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I screamed as he continued to push open the door, after a couple of minutes of struggling Kageyama was able to open the door. He ran in and closed the door panting as he glared at me, feeling scared I crawled into the corner and curled into a ball. Kageyama softened and put down his bag slowly, he closed the door and went into the kitchen. I stayed in the corner until Kageyama came out again, he came out with a glass of water and tried to hand it to me. When I didn't accept the glass of water he retracted his hand and put it down on a table. He quietly sat down next to me, causing me to flinch, he slowly reached for me shoulder making me back into the corner even more.

"Hinata, I just wanted to talk. Please talk to me, please. Why did you leave our class?" I stayed silent. "Hinata I just want to talk, why are you avoiding me? Did I do something to you? I'm sorry for punching your… boyfriend." My heart ached at him saying boyfriend. I then started to remember all the things that Kageyama had done, get a girlfriend, punch Wakatoshi. Reject me, for a woman. I started to cry and Kageyama tried to embrace me, making my tears increase. But he didn't stop he just continued to hug me as if nothing was happening, he comforted me making me feel even worse and crying more. Eventually I cried myself to sleep in Kageyama's arms, when I woke up I was in bed and Kageyama was right next to me. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen, I opened the fridge door and got out some food. When everything was heated Kageyama walked out the room, half asleep he walked over to me and kissed me on the head, and went into the kitchen. I froze, _what the actual hell. Did he just kiss me on the head?_ When Kageyama came back out again he sat down and half of his coffee in one sip and seemed to wake up. He looked up at me intensely for a couple of minutes before he blushed and apologized.

"I'm sorry Hinata it's just that I've been at my girlfriend's apartment and that's what I usually do in the morning." A flash of pain erupted in my heart hearing about his girlfriend, but I played it off as if it was nothing. After a couple moments of awkward silence Kageyama cleared his throat and began to ask me questions about why I switched classes.

"I switched classes because honestly I couldn't handle seeing you and your girlfriend anymore. I know I was being stupid and jealous but to be fair you punched my boyfriend." I said, almost immediately I started to get embarrassed at what I said.

"So you were jealous of Hidemi? There is no reason you should be jealous of her, I mean I'll always have time for you! You're my best friend." Reality slammed into me at that moment. _Yeah, I'm only his best friend and that's all he'll ever think of me._ I weakly smiled and nodded telling him that he was also my best friend and started to catch up with each other. I tried to listen but I couldn't my thoughts wandering when suddenly I couldn't handle being with Kageyama anymore and told him that I had to meet up with Wakatoshi. _Yeah Wakatoshi will make everything better._

* * *

Sorry this isn't as angsty as the other chapters and it seems like they might never get together but I swear they will! I think… but thanks for reading because it's BEEN A WHOLE MONTH SINCE I STARTED TO UPLOAD THIS STORY! Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this!

-Cyina


	17. Chapter 17

**_(Warning mention of abuse)_**

 **Kageyama POV**

 _1 month later…_

 _I miss him._ I thought as I walked past the park, even though we had made up a month ago we don't really hang out. I mean we started to hangout the first couple of weeks but then he started to pull away and we stopped talking again. Our classes are still different but I can still see him because before his class and after mine we meet at the convenience store and talk. But recently he hasn't been around, from the sensei I heard that he does still go to classes but his grades have apparently dropped considerably. I walked out of the classroom exhausted since sensei had yelled at me, again for daydreaming about Hinata. I dodged Hidemi and walked straight towards the convenience store, I now always waited there, watching out for Hinata. When I walked in I saw a small figure with a beanie on and a giant jacket, I thought nothing of it until I saw of orange hair. I walked a little closer and saw the person turn in the aisle revealing their face. It was Hinata! I walked towards him and turned him around, he squeaked in surprise behind a face mask and winced. I sighed in relief finally seeing him in so long, and safe. I gave him a hug, ignoring how Hinata tensed up, the hug lasted for a couple of seconds before he coughed and I released him. Even though I let go of him I continued holding onto his hand which felt smaller than usual, actually when I gave him a hug I he seemed… smaller. Was he eating right? I dragged him with me and took out 3 meat buns from the pantry and 2 cartons of milk. I went to the register and paid for it, after I paid for it I dragged him to a park nearby and sat him down on the bench. I gave him a carton of milk and gave him 2 meat buns.

"Here eat it." I said, he tried to refuse when I firmly pushed back the meat buns towards him. He was quiet but he slowly opened the meat bun and took a small bite. After his small little bite, he froze, but then immediately started to eat the meat bun like he hadn't eaten in days. When he was eating he started to choke, I patted him on the back and handed him his milk. After a couple of minutes Hinata was finished with his food, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at the ground. "How have you been? I know hungry but anything else?" I asked, after a couple seconds of silence I heard Hinata whisper out that nothing else had happened. "Are you sure nothing is happening? Why haven't you been eating? The way I saw you eating it seemed like you hadn't eaten in days." He froze up at my statement and stayed silent.

"I've been eating fine Kageyama. I just forgot to have breakfast this morning." Hinata stuttered as he continued looking at the ground. Hinata's voice sounded so small, so helpless. Where was his excitement? His happiness? Where was the old Hinata who had shining eyes? Why is this Hinata so dull and quiet? We continued to talk, well mostly me talking about things and Hinata remaining silent but we remained a comfortable atmosphere. After a couple of hours of talking the sun had went down and it was starting to get chilly. We watched the sun go down and watched the stars starting to appear, when I felt a small weight on my shoulder I saw that Hinata had fallen asleep. I smiled, picking Hinata up bridal style, I carried him back to my apartment and laid him down on the bed. I took off his jacket to find another coat and took that off too, I saw that Hinata was wearing long sleeved everything and thought that he looked uncomfortable. So, I brought out a change of clothes for him and started to change Hinata out of his clothes, but when I took off his shirt I stood there in shock. There were bruise marks all over his chest, it was all purple and blue scaring me. Suddenly my shook turned into anger, _who would do this? Who would do this to my Hinata? Who the fuck would hurt him like this?_ Hinata sneezed and shivered, curling up into a ball and started to shake, tears coming out of his eyes as he wrapped his arms in a defensive position.

"Please don't, I love you please don't." I heard Hinata murmur, hearing him say I love you and begging to someone to stop doing something made me infuriated. My chest hurt though, hearing him say I love you to someone hurt me. I don't know why, I have Hidemi, it shouldn't hurt me this much. But the thought of Hinata loving someone else, my heart can't stop beating hard out of my chest. I got taken out of my thoughts by Hinata whimpering about something else. I changed Hinata into my short-sleeved shirt and went into the bed and found Hinata snuggling into my side. I smiled softly and put my arm around him, _I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Never._ When I woke up I heard Hinata talking and found that he was not in bed, I saw the door was opened and walked towards it. I looked through the crack to see Hinata on the phone.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I would stay this late, I just kind of fell asleep and I know it not a good excuse but I just-" Before Hinata could replay I heard screaming from the phone and furrowed my brow not liking the way the conversation is going. Hinata just replayed with ok and when he was done on the phone he quickly walked towards the bedroom and opened the door. I backed up and let him walk in, when he walked in he didn't see me and scrambled for his belongings. While he was packing up I heard silent sobs and I walked towards Hinata to comfort him. When I put my hands on his shoulder he got startled and jumped, he immediately started to back up and repeat sorry over and over again. I tried to calm him down with my words but nothing happened so I tugged him into a hug, he stopped mumbling but I felt tears soak my shirt. As he continued to cry I patted his back, trying to comfort him and he slowly started to fall asleep again. When he fell asleep I put him on the bed and watched him, he looked so peaceful asleep. He looked like how he used to fall asleep in my arms when he stayed over, I missed those days when we were together. I went to check Hinata's phone to see who he was so afraid of. _If anyone was to hurt my Hinata then I'm going to find out, and I don't care who it is._ When I opened his phone, I went into the call history and started to see red. I slammed the phone down onto the bed and started to get dressed, _it was Wakatoshi, that bastard is going to get what's coming to him. OH FUCK! If I hadn't rejected Hinata none of this would happen. I know one thing for sure, I'll make sure that Hinata won't get hurt again._

"Kageyama? Where are you going so early?" I turned around to see Hinata sit up on the bed and wince in pain, and I quickly went to go help him. When he sat up I brought him to the table and quickly prepared a meal for him. After he ate we both sat at the table and I took a deep breath.

"Hinata, we have been friends for almost 2 years now and we've been honest about most things, so I really need you to be honest now. Does Wakatoshi hurt you?" Hinata froze and immediately started to shake his head no.

"He doesn't Kageyama, he doesn't. Where would you ever get that idea? He loves me." He said as his eyes filled with fear.

"Hinata please-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T FRAME HIM LIKE THIS! HE LOVES ME! AND AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HIM I'D DIE!" Hinata screamed as he broke out into tears, my heart broke at the sight and was determined to get Hinata out of this mess.

"Hinata, listen," He continued to thrash in his seat when I grabbed him and looked him right in the eyes, "HINATA LISTEN!" He slowly started to calm down into a whimper. I sighed and began to talk softly to him. "Hinata, I've seen the bruises, and I can help you! I promise please let me help you." I said being really careful with Hinata. He just looked at me with a blank expression and stared into space. Finally, he talked again.

"No, he wouldn't hurt me he loves me."

"Then what are the bruises?"

"He was just mad but he loves me! He's the only one who loves me. He's the only one I have in this world please. Please bring me back to him." Hinata begged in tears.

"Hinata I love you ok? Please don't go back to him." He shook his head furiously retracting himself away from me.

"No only he can love me, you already said no he was the only one who said yes."

"No, Hinata listen I love you too! Do you understand he's not the only one there's so many people who love you! Please he's only hurting you please don't stay with him. Not when he's hurting you!" Hinata suddenly turned to look at me and looked into my eyes with a sort of hatred I've never seen.

"Then why did you leave me? You left me to be with your girlfriend, you left me on vacation when I wanted to apologize and you left me BY MYSELF! SO, AFTER ALL OF THAT WHY DO YOU STILL CARE?" Hinata shouted. I let the words sink in and the guilt settle as I saw how hurt Hinata was.

"Hinata rejecting you was a mistake and I know that now because I can't bear to see you getting hurt. So, I care because I love you. I love you so much it hurts. My heart hurt when you said you loved him and everything else aches too. Please Hinata please let me help you. You don't have to love me back I just want to help you. Please." I begged, sobbing I reached up to caress Hinata's face. His face turned towards me and I wiped away his tears, suddenly we started getting closer until our lips met.

* * *

WOW finally some Kagehina! Sorry I included abuse if any of you are uncomfortable or you are experiencing this please tell someone and get help. If someone is hurting you like this please don't hesitate in calling the police or if you know someone going through this please help them. There are so many people going through it and they think that it's ok because they love each other please get them some help. Because sometimes things get out of control and something worse could happen to a loved one. Thank you for reading!

-Cyina


	18. Chapter 18

**Kageyama POV**

We pulled apart and I leaned my head onto his, I closed my eyes not wanting to see Hinata's expression. We sat there for a couple of minutes in silence when I gathered the courage to look down at Hinata. I looked down to see Hinata's face buried in my chest, I slowly tilt his chin upwards to see tears streaming down his face. Seeing him cry broke my heart and caused me to tug him towards me more, Hinata after sobbing lifted his head looking straight at me.

"Kageyama, why do you keep making fun of me? You know you shouldn't make fun of someone loving you. You're so lucky, there are so many people who love you. Hidemi, your mother, father, me so why do you have to make fun of me for loving you?" I open my mouth and closing it over and over again like a gaping fish unable to think of anything to say. Hinata smiled sadly and pushed away from my chest walking towards the door. As I watched him walk away I froze in panic, _I can't let him go again. Please don't leave me I don't think my heart will be able to handle him loving someone else or forgetting about me._ As fast as I could I ran towards the door and caught him in my embrace, Hinata gasped and started to thrash around in my hold. Eventually he just stopped and started punching my chest, even though it was hard everything was numbed at the thought of Hinata leaving. "STOP GIVING ME HOPE! IT'S NOT FAIR" He sobbed balling my shirt in his hands, he was gripping the shirt so hard his hands were starting to go white. I just stood there holding Hinata as he continued to yell at me, I slowly took his hands from my shirt and kissed them both, he stared at me in shock at what I did as I continued to kiss his hands. After 5 more kisses on both hands, I started to kiss up his arms, when I reached his neck I rested my head there feeling Hinata flinch at the contact. A few more seconds of resting I traveled up to his ears, at his ears I went up right next to his ears and quietly chuckled seeing Hinata's ear red. My chuckle made Hinata jump and caused his ear to become even warmer.

"Hey Hinata," I whispered in his ear, "I'm not trying to give you false hope I swear, I love you too dumbass. So please don't leave me anymore, I've barely survived seeing you in love with someone else so please. Hinata I'm begging you please don't leave me." Slowly Hinata lifted his hands up and started to stroke my hair with his hands, when he started to stroke my hair I started to cry. As big, fat ugly tears came out Hinata continued to stroke my head and brought me closer to him. Without saying a word, he let go of me and started to walk away, I looked up in surprise and tears ran faster down my cheek. "Hinata please don't please!" I cried watching helplessly as Hinata walked away, but when Hinata came back he was dressed in my clothes and had brought a change for me. He silently nudged me towards the bathroom to change but I immediately caught him in my arms again and dragged him to the ground with me. He lightly scolded me but I ignored him and buried my head into his hair, he tried to push me away but I dodged those and just continued to rest in Hinata's hair. Hinata and I stayed on the ground for a while, long enough that my back started to hurt, but suddenly my stomach rumbled and I heard Hinata giggle. I complained when Hinata broke out of my group and followed him into the kitchen, when I walked into the kitchen Hinata had opened my fridge and was looking for food. I hugged him from behind and stuck my head back into his hair, I sighed in contentment when the familiar smell filled up my nose again.

"Hey Kageyama."

"Hmmmm?" I mumbled in his hair.

"Where did all the food in your fridge go." I shrugged my shoulder not looking at him, but suddenly Hinata looked straight up and looked at me curiously. "Whenever I was here the fridge was always full and you would always cook breakfast."

"Yeah maybe it was because I was living with Hidem-" I stopped myself there not wanting to push Hinata away from me. "Hinata I swear I'm going to break up with her." I quickly added as I tightened my grip on him, scared that he might run, he nodded and said that he would just order takeout. When we both decided on a place we take a paper menu out and ordered our food. While we wait for the food to come in my phone rings, I take a look to see who it is and discovered it was Hidemi. I excused myself from the room and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I greeted as I closed the door to my room.

"Tobio! I was so worried! You didn't come home and I got scared that you were in trouble or something." I sighed and ran my hands through my hair not sure how to break up with her.

"Look Hidemi I need to talk to you."

"Tobio what is it?" I took a deep breath to try to calm my nerves.

"Hidemi I just don't think this is working right now. I have always loved someone else and I just realized it. They have accepted my feelings and I just don't want to lose this chance because I feel like me and that person can have a good future together."

"HOW COULD YOU! I LET YOU INTO MY HOUSE, MY LIFE! I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY, ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN FUCK OFF! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I bring my phone back to my ear just to hear her hang up on me. I left my phone on the bed and walked back towards the living room where Hinata is. When I get back I see Hinata was not in the room anymore and started to panic, _shit shit did I leave him too long. Fuck did he take this chance to leave!_ I ran to the kitchen to sigh and see that Hinata was setting the table, he looked up at me running in and put down his plates. I walked up to him and grabbed his hands, he blushed and tried to brush me off but all I did was hold on tighter. When I made sure that he won't leave I let go of his hand and helped prepare the table. After we finished the meal we started doing the dishes together, we then went to the couch where I grabbed Hinata and embraced him. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, I decided to breach a topic that seemed dangerous but had to be addressed.

"Hey Hinata, I know that you may not like me talking about this but I want you to break up with Wakatoshi. I know that you love him but I'm going to be selfish and I only want you to love me."

"Kageyama I want to but I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt Wakatoshi." I started getting angry, _why the hell should you not want to hurt him? He was the one to hurt you first._

"Hinata I'll be right there with you but please. I need you, please. And besides if we continue to do this and you don't tell him he'll be even more hurt." I reasoned.

"Kageyama but I don't want anyone to get hurt." Hinata argued as he looked up at me with his doe eyes. I kissed his cheek and turned him so he was facing me.

"Hinata you can't continue to be hurt by him. Pleas just let me take care of you, I promise I can love you as much and even more than he can. So please just give me a try."

* * *

Welp I'm going to end it there! Sorry if my story took a weird turn and how much Hinata is no longer going to be with Wakatoshi. Even though it seemed like Hinata gave up really quickly and submitted to Kageyama I know that it doesn't really happen like this to every situation. I just think this is the best situation I could think of for the story. So I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone. Thank you for reading ❤

-Cyina


	19. Chapter 19

**Hinata POV**

I gently caressed his head, he slowly looked up and brought my face towards him. I let him kiss me, losing myself in the kiss I leaned into the kiss and closed my eyes. After a few minutes kissing he finally let go, pulling away I saw him start to become panicked, I then closed the distance between us and pulled his head towards my head where we were face to face.

"Kageyama, I love you, and if you're still willing to you love me, even though I'm not a woman and I'm damaged and-" Before I could finish Kageyama grabbed my head refocusing on him.

"Don't you dare call yourself anything else horrible, you're not damaged and I don't care if you're a woman dumbass. I love you because you're Hinata and Hinata isn't a woman and I'm fine with that!" The tears that had started to form in my eyes slowly dripped down my cheek and Kageyama kissed them away, we sat in silence until I finally decided to give up and went boneless in Kageyama's arms. He was surprised and yelped but still caught me. I giggled seeing his face dusked with a faint red, I curled up into his stomach and felt Kageyama stroke my hair.

"Hey Kageyama."

"Yeah?"

"I really want to sleep right now."

"Well go to sleep then, here get up and I'll help you ge-"

"Nope I want to be carried to bed by my boyfriend." He blushed again making me smile, he slowly nodded and I lifted up my arms. When he picked me up he rearranged me so he was carrying me bridal style, noticing my frown Kageyama looked down at me asking what was wrong.

"Come a little closer, closer." When he was about an inch away from me I leaned up for a quick peak and hid my face into his chest. I pressed my ears against his chest to hear his heart thumping rapidly and laughed.

"Oh, shush dumbass." I buried my head further into Kageyama's chest when we arrived in the room, Kageyama went to put me down and I refused not letting go of his shirt. He sighed and laid down next to me arranging me so that his head would be on my head and my face would be once again in his chest. As we were in this position I started to get tired from all the crying I had done early and started to sleep.

 **Kageyama POV**

When Hinata had fallen asleep I stared at him, brushing the back of my hand against his cheeks he sighed and snuggled closer, after a couple of minutes I slowly got out of bed and got dressed. I took Hinata's phone out and opened it. When the screen finally turned on I saw that Wakatoshi had called Hinata many times, leaving things like voicemails and texts that were threatening Hinata to come back. I growled at the thought of Wakatoshi doing this to Hinata and started to type. I'm going to get back for Hinata even if it means I have to hurt someone I look up to. After I told Wakatoshi to meet me at the park I took one more glance at Hinata, kissed him on the cheek, and went out with only one thing in mind. _Hinata I'm going to protect you._

SO, I'm so sorry for forgetting to upload but I've just been so busy with exams coming up and I've also started to get sick so… Thank you for all who came back and read this! I am so happy when new people join my story and enjoy it! Thank you for reading! And have a good day (night or noon)

-Cyina


	20. Chapter 20

**Hinata POV**

Waking up to a dark room I tried to reach over to Kageyama's side, when I felt empty space I turned around in confusion. Looking around the dark room Kageyama was nowhere in sight, and even though I tried not to panic, I hastily ran towards the bathroom to see if Kageyama was there. Not finding Kageyama in the bathroom, I walked towards the kitchen convincing myself that Kageyama was there cooking, but when I saw he wasn't in the kitchen either I slowly walked towards the living room. When I walked into the room I froze, it was cold, I slowly sat on the couch and curled into myself as the cold engulfed me. _Yup I knew it, fuck! I knew it, he left me. I KNEW NO ONE CAN TRULY STAY WITH ME._ I curled up tighter as my tears started to go down my cheeks. Wiping away some tears I took out my phone and dialed Kageyama's number. _He couldn't just leave me like this! He said he loved me!_ But when no one answered I just started to cry again. _Maybe he went back to his girlfriend or whatever, he probably woke up and remembered that he isn't gay._ When I got sent to Kageyama's voice mail, I hung up and put down my phone while my tears started to stream again, _he threw me away. He doesn't want me anymore._ When my tears dried up I dragged myself towards my bedroom and sat down. Looking down at the sheets that Kageyama, had slept on, I brought myself down to his side and inhaled his scent. I curled up to the familiar scent and fell asleep. I woke up again to my phone ringing, I went to go pick up my phone to see an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is XXX hospital." I gasped and started to panic. _What could have happened? And why are they calling me?_ "Is this Hinata Shoyo?"

"Yes, this is Hinata Shoyo, may I ask you what you need from me today?"

"We are calling to tell you that Kageyama Tobio had gotten into a fight and is now in the hospital."

"I'll be down there right away!" I said hanging up the phone and running towards the bedroom. I put on a jacket, got my wallet and my phone while running out the front door. After locking the door, I quickly ran towards the side walk, running out onto the street I ran into the road with my arms up in the air. Seeing a cab, I ran towards it and opened the door, throwing myself into the cab I told the cab driver the hospital and started to pull myself together. _What did Kageyama do? Where did he go to get himself hurt?_ Sighing I stared outside the cab window watching the people walk down the streets and watching out for the hospital. Once we reached the hospital I quickly handed the cab driver the money and ran out. I sprinted towards the main desk and waited for a nurse, when a nurse finally appeared I started to ambush her with questions.

"WHERE'S KAGEYAMA?! IS HE OK? WHAT HAPPENED? WHO DID HE FIGHT WITH? WHERE'S HIS ROOM? I'M HINATA SHOYO! KAGEYAMA'S BOYFRIEND NOW WHERE IS HE?!"

"Hinata?" I turned around to see Kageyama standing there with a bandage wrapped around his head. His lip was split, and had a big fat bruise with dried blood under his lip, his hand's wrist was wrapped up in bandages that went all the way up to his fingertips. I stomped towards him and grabbed the front of his shirt and started pulling him outside. "Hinata! What are you doing?" I didn't answer and continued walking. After 10 minutes of dragging Kageyama along I stopped. "Hinata are you okay-" I wrapped my arms around his torso and tears started to come out.

"Dumbass. What did you do! You got yourself so hurt!" I said as I continued to cry into his chest, his arms wrapped around me, making me tighten my hold on him. After a couple of minutes my tears had stopped, and we stood there wrapped around each other. I felt Kageyama's arm move and gently tipped my head backwards. I stared into his royal blue eyes that I must've drowned in a million times, his eyes that are so expressive and show emotions that have never showed on his face.

"Hinata. Don't worry. I'm here. Always." I started to tear up again, a bright red shining on my face, as he laughed a started to wipe my tears that had fallen. After 5 minutes of standing there, and just standing in comfortable silence, he pulled away so that only his arm was wrapped around my waist and we were side by side. We slowly started walking in the direction of my apartment, the moonlight shining down on us. When we reached the apartment, I went to go grab my keys, but before my fingers could attempt to grab the keys Kageyama's hands stopped me and slim fingers dove into my back pocket and swiftly grabbed the key. My face was burning with embarrassment, while Kageyama pulled his next to the door, when he got it open he guided me through the door and closed the door behind him. He slowly, and gently, took off my jacket and set it down. After he removed his jacket he tugged at my hand again, he guided us towards the cold hallways, making it warmer and comfortable with every step, into the bedroom. He sat down on the bed and laid my head down on his lap, I wanted to protest at first but then he started to stroke my hair. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of Kageyama's slim fingers through my hair.

"Hinata I love you. You're the only one for me. I will never leave you." Whispering into my ear, the warm ear hit my ear causing me to flinch. "Hinata please. I love you." He kept on repeating those words over and over again. After 15 minutes I was feeling sleepy and the drowsiness began to take over. I felt Kageyama shifting around in bed and take my head off his lap. I began to wonder where he would go when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me close. I felt his warmth on the bed with me and moved so my head could rest on his chest. His head automatically placed on top of my head and I was engulfed with the smell of Kageyama. Feeling secure, safe, and most importantly loved, I fell asleep but not before hearing Kageyama say I love you again and kissing my head.

The next morning

Kageyama shifted on the bed, and I willed my eye to open. When I looked up Kageyama was gently smiling down at me, and stole a kiss. When we parted I wedged my head between his shoulder and his head once again and just stayed there.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, dumbass."

"I love you too Bakeyama."

Epilogue

Hinata POV

 _It had been 3 years since Kageyama and I had been together and just 1 year since we've adopted our first child Aoi! Aoi was a beautiful girl who had straight black hair, and magnificently expressive brown eyes and was orphaned when her parents died in a plane crash and when Hinata and Kageyama saw the child they knew they had to give the child a home. Ever since then Aoi, although having nightmares here and there, have become a part of the family._

I was walking down the road, my breathing now visible in the frosty air, when I felt something wrap itself around my waist.

"Hey Hinata it's cold lend me some of your body heat."

"Come one Kageyama you have your own heat! Where's Aoi?" Hinata tried to look around his husband's arms but it didn't work. "Come on Bakeyama where are they?" He smiled and took off his scarf, he wrapped the scarf around my eyes gently and tied it. "What's going on?" He promptly shushed me and led me towards somewhere. When he finally stopped and took off the blindfold my eyes started to tear up.

Aoi was standing in the middle of the park laughing and chasing around a little puppy. The puppy looked to be a breed of husky and maybe golden retriever and when I had looked closely, I noticed that the puppy had both a blue and an orange eye. I looked up at Kageyama, as if asking for permission, and Kageyama just smiled and nodded. With the approval of my partner, I ran towards Aoi and the puppy and discovered how beautiful they both looked together. Aoi with her long black hair trailing around her as the puppy's sliver fur followed. When Aoi noticed me, she ran towards me and started explaining the new member of the family. I smiled and gave a big hug to Aoi, and kissed her on the head, before picking up the puppy. The puppy began excitedly licking my face and barking loudly. I laughed and looked at Kageyama who was taking pictures of the whole thing on his phone.

After a couple more hours at the park, the family retreated back home for dinner, Kageyama prepared dinner like usual and I helped the puppy get situated in their new home. When the call for dinner came the three balls of energy ran towards the kitchen table where Kageyama was setting the plates. After dinner was finished Aoi and I helped clean up, but when I sat down at the living room to watch tv, the lights went off and noticed a walked light.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Hinata! Happy birthday to you!" I stared at the duo in front of me holding the most beautiful cake I've ever seen and cried. But I blew out the candles and Kageyama wrapped an arm around me, for the rest of the night Aoi had eaten cake and passed out from the excitement of the new puppy, and the puppy had also passed out from moving into a new home. Kageyama and I quietly made love in our room, and when we had finished I wrapped myself around Kageyama and thanked him. He kissed my forehead and put his head on top of mine.

"Happy birthday dumbass. I love you."

"I love you too Bakeyama."

Guess it's finally over huh… Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been so busy and I know that there is no good enough excuse. Sorry if this ending seemed rushed to you, while writing it I felt it was rushed. But I hope you enjoyed the story as a whole and sorry for not wrapping up any loose ends.

-Cyina


End file.
